


Just sleep, please

by Wefwar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/F, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Just a little drabble about the Malreaux-Mikaelson family.





	Just sleep, please

"She's crying again," Freya mutters as she shifts in their bed. She looks at Keelin's figure, strategically turned to her with her back and covered to the ears with a brown quilt. Freya frowns, poking her in the spine. "I know you're not sleeping anymore, I can see it by your breathing."

"Damn it," the small, resigned whisper makes Freya smile as Keelin turns her way. Her eyes are half closed and her voice thick with sleep. Freya savors the cute view for a second before another cry resonates through their apartment. "It's your turn," she scoffs loudly, tearing the covers from Keelin's body and earning a displeased growl from her.

"It was the last time. And two times ago."

"Yes, but I am the one who loves to sleep, and you are always up by sunrise anyway," Keelin mutters, pressing her face against her pillow and trying to free the covers from Freya's grasp with her right hand.

"I don't know if your super-wolf senses noticed it, but the sun isn't up yet," she says, swatting the hand away.

"Maybe we should toss a coin?" proposes Keelin and Freya rolls her eyes. Slowly, she puts the covers back on her wife's body and stands on the cold ground. "You're amazing." she chuckles as her wife snuggles back into her pillow, breathing out with satisfaction.

"I know," Freya replies leaving their room and heading to Bellatrix's bedroom.

It's small, most of the space taken by Hope's old crib and big rocking chair. The walls are covered in light pink paint with white accents. The furniture is white as well, still spotlessly clean. Freya knows it will change as soon as Bellatrix learns how to walk but she awaits the moment anxiously. She turns on the lights and approaches the crib, bending down to look at the unhappy girl in it.

"Hey, baby girl," she says softly, picking Bellatrix up. The deafening cries quiet immediately, as the big, green eyes stare at Freya, still shining from tears. She smiles at her daughter brightly and kisses her forehead. "What is it, bad dream?" the girl beams happily, recognizing her mother's voice. Freya's smile grows even wider as she backs away from the crib, sitting in the rocking chair. She sways slightly, cooing at her daughter. Bellatrix's eyelids start closing again, as her mother's soothing voice pulls her back to sleep. Freya's gaze lands on the clock standing on one of the dressers and she opens her eyes wider.

03:02

Well, that is a record. She slept for full five hours, without being interrupted. She hasn't had so much sleep since two months ago before Bellatrix was born. She keeps on rocking the little girl in her arms, thinking how her life changed since she met Keelin.

It was a rollercoaster at first. Freya has felt this way before only once and had almost no experience in the field of love. But Keelin was understanding and patient, leading her through their firsts slowly, always making sure that Freya was okay.   
That way, they evolved. From friends to girlfriends, from girlfriends to fiancées, and then to wives.   
Freya smiles, remembering the first time she shared her thoughts with Keelin. When she told her they evolved, her wife busted out in laughter, saying something about Pokémons. When Freya looked at her with a confused expression, the woman gasped loudly, shocked that the blonde had never even heard of it. Before Freya could even protest, she was forced to watch the first two hundred episodes. Obviously, they ended up watching the whole series and, when the Mikaelsons found out, Freya has been called Pikachu by them for a whole month.

Freya looks down, noticing Bellatrix is asleep again, her spit staining the front od Freya's pajamas' shirt. She gets up swiftly, careful not to startle the sleeping baby and puts the girl in her crib, switching off the lights. She tip-toes out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Crisis averted.

***

Keelin's eyes shoot open as she hears small cries resonating through their new apartment. They decided to move out of the Mikaelson's house at least for a year, leaving Freya's family to sleep peacefully, not bothered by Bellatrix's cries.

She turns to her left, extending her arm to pat Freya and her heart jumps in her chest as her hand lands on the cold mattress. She immediately sits up, looking around. The room is filled with the light that is slipping through the curtains. She stretches her arms, feeling a satisfying pop of her joints and rolls to the side of the bed, swinging her legs off it and standing on the cold floor. She runs her hand through her hair, trying to tame the long curls as she enters the kitchen. She smiles at the sight of Freya with their daughter cradled to her chest as she sways slightly, trying to calm the little girl down.

"Look at that, the sleeping beauty is up," she smiles at the sarcastic comment and approaches them, pressing a light kiss to her wife's cheek and to her daughter's forehead.

"Funny. I didn't see you leave the bedroom," Keelin doesn't mean it to sound accusing but Freya understands immediately, her expression softening.

"I'm sorry, she started crying again and I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay, I just got scared for a moment. That's all." she turns her attention back to Bellatrix, who is cooing happily, trying to reach her. She extends her arms, taking the girl in. "Hey, baby, how are you? How was your sleep?"

"She slept for five hours straight."

"That's a record!" she chuckled, kissing the girl's cheek. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, thank you," said Freya, laughing quietly as she handed Keelin a mug filled with coffee. The brunette took it with a happy smile. "With milk and a bus-load of sugar, just how you like it," the witch added, wrinkling her nose. Keelin snorted loudly.

"It's not my fault your coffee tastes like death itself."

"It does not. It's just strong."

"And bitter."

"Like me," Keelin rolls her eyes at the comment but doesn't stop smiling. God, she loves this woman so much it's almost sickening.

"Okay, I'll get her dressed and then we can go for a walk?" proposes Freya and Keelin nods enthusiastically. She gives Bellatrix back to the blonde, laughing at the girl's annoyed face, as she tries to reach a loose strand of hair that's resting on Keelin's shoulder. She gently swats the chubby hand away and kisses her daughter's knuckles. Freya chuckles when the girl huffs loudly and looks away from the brunette as if she was offended by being passed from arms to arms.   
Keelin looks at Freya who doesn't even try to hide how amusing she finds the whole situation. They both burst out in laughter, Bellatrix clapping happily as the struggle to catch a breath.

God, she is so lucky to have this two as a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for all the comments and kudos! What would you like to read next?


End file.
